


Off-kilter

by RumiReneeClarke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family History, Fear of Death, Incest, Reylo - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a lift, Skiing, Smut, Snowboarding, Swearing, Trapped, ski lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumiReneeClarke/pseuds/RumiReneeClarke
Summary: "Rey felt as if they were in a glass globe as the cabin shook, a light snow flurry surrounding them."On a skiing trip uncle Luke gifted her, Rey gets stuck in a ski lift with Ben for hours. It gets really cold.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 172
Collections: World Between Worlds Holiday Cookie Exchange 2020





	Off-kilter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuhannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuhannon/gifts).



> This just came off anon - It’s part of a collection

Rey sighed as she saw the group at the end of the slope. She easily slid down over the fluffy smooth snow, taking her time to draw this out as long as possible as she heard Poe call out from afar.

“Hey Rey! We’re ready to head back to the hotel so we can get ready for dinner. You coming?”

The slopes were open for another half hour. Now that there weren’t as many people left, she could easily go for another last ride instead of rotting in her hotel room, waiting for the others to show up.

“I’ll meet you guys at dinner, I’m going up one last time.”

“You sure? We can come-“

“No, it’s okay. I’ve got my phone on me if anything happens.” She held up her phone to show it.

Rey could see the struggle in Poe’s eyes. She offered him an out yet still he wasn’t happy about it. As always, she was the burden who didn’t do whatever they wanted. She could practically read his mind; If something were to happen to her, he’d feel like that was on him.

She was twenty-one now, she could go her own way. 

“I’ll be fine.”

He looked at the others who just shrugged. They didn’t give a _fuck_.

“Alright. Just text us when you’re down okay?”

Would she ever feel as if she _wasn’t_ the little sister they took with them everywhere out of pity?

“Will do.” She waved and picked up her board.

“I’m coming.” Ben’s low grumble was barely noticed by the others.

He walked past Poe pointed his chin to the slopes. “Let’s go.”

“Perfect. Don’t be late for dinner.” Poe sounded relieved and the gang was gone within seconds.

When she turned back, she found Ben’s brooding form waiting. He hadn’t really changed over the years. He still wore all black and kept his hair ‘till about his shoulders. The only way she could tell he was older was by the more defined lines around his eyes and the weirdly kept stubble beard or whatever the hell he got going on.

Shaking her head, Rey just rolled her eyes and started the climb toward the lift.

He followed in silence.

\---

She was glad the ski-lift was closed off, so she didn’t have to endure the icy breeze while sitting still. They sat opposite of each other, their knees almost touching but it was comfortable.

It was a dingy old thing, cold metal rattling above her as it went up the mountain. It squeaked in intervals, probably in dire need of an oil change.

 _What a way to go_.

“Still scared?” Ben mocked.

“What are you talking about? I’ve been using this lift all day.”

“And every time I saw you staring up at the ceiling, like you just did.”

That annoyed her. What did it matter? Did she have to like ski-lifts now? She endured it carefully and that should be enough. “So? I was just checking. Besides, why were you watching me anyway?”

He huffed, raising his eyebrows as he looked away. “It was hard to miss.”

What was that even supposed to mean? Quietly looking up is what? A ploy to get attention?

Rey felt embarrassed in a way. Always convinced she was invisible in those moments.

The trip wasn’t her idea. It was gift from their uncle Luke, and she couldn’t _really_ say no.

“Why’d you come with me?”

“I was going to go anyway, don’t think anything of it.”

Red heat bloomed through her face. She knew _that_. But she also saw that little thing he always did with his mouth, oh and the flex of his jaw as he looked way down at some boarders.

“Whatever. What slope are you taking?”

“Let’s do double black diamond. We have to be quick.”

“I’m going blue. I don’t care.”

“What? Are you really going to make me wait? Just come with me.”

“And break my legs? You never finish with such a hard one after an entire day on the board.”

“That’s a load of horseshit and you know it.”

“You don’t have to wait for me. I just want to enjoy it while it’s quiet.”

“Yes, I _do_ have to wait.”

Did Poe set this up? “Who made you?”

“No one, but we came out here together so we should stick by each other.”

She laughed although he looked sincere. “Who’s talking bullshit now?”

They fell into a weird, awkward silence and suddenly the lift came to a halt. They looked around and it seemed the power was out everywhere.

“Great.” Ben slouched on his seat, closing his eyes.

“Happens all the time.” Rey said, looking up again. “Why they don’t invest in upgrading these things is beyond me.”

He huffed. “A maintenance worker is cheaper.”

Not if he must come in every day, or “Until someone dies.”

That got his attention. “Ah, so you _are_ scared.” Ben chuckled, squeezing one eye open.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“It would be a fucking horrible way to go, Ben, but I don’t care, it’s not as if life is much better.” She didn’t mean to say that last part. She wasn’t scared, she was just… aware of all the possible outcomes.

“Kylo.” His voice sounded rough.

“Fuck-“ Rey squirmed on her seat. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise I’d said that.” He changed his name a year after he’d left. Why he did it was no-one’s business, but she had a feeling it had to do with his new group of friends.

Ben, as he was to her, kept staring deep into her eyes. Dread pooled into her stomach until his scrunched featured eased back into a smirk and eventually a smile before he started to wiggle on his seat and shook the cabin.

“Kylo. NO!” She screamed, holding onto the walls and the arm of her seat as if that would help anything.

He just laughed and did it again.

“This isn’t funny!”

He feigned that he couldn’t hear her and swung the cabin wider.

“KYLO!”

“I thought you don’t care?”

“STOP!”

“Then just say it, Rey.”

“WHAT?!”

“Say it.”

The sinking feeling in her stomach, as if she was on a rollercoaster feeling weightless, from the dangerous swinging motion made her admit it.

“Okay fine! Fuck, I’m scared! I don’t want to die! I admit it!”

A whining, grinding sound came from above and Ben got a little pale himself for a second. “Oh shit.”

“You fucking asshole! Have you gone mad?!”

It was dead-silent but for her panting breath as the cabin swayed high above the ground.

She listened carefully at the metal clanking above, her body stiff until the cabin finally came to a halt.

“Why did you do that?”

Rey knew Kylo was just as dead inside as she was. She could see it in his eyes as if she was staring into a mirror.

“I’m sorry.” He said, seemingly in a troublesome search for better words. “I didn’t like it when you said that.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Then just _say that_. Why try and have us killed?”

He chuckled. “I-“

She wouldn’t filter her words anymore. “What’s it to you anyway? You don’t give a fuck about me! None of you do.”

He sat up in his seat and furrowed his brow. “These things are safer than they look. You think I’d risk my own life to prove a point?” Yes, she was about 200% sure of that. Cocky bastard.

Rey rolled her eyes. Adrenaline still rushing through her. “Yeah sure seemed safe to me, Kylo. Fuck off. Just leave me alone.”

She hadn’t missed how he ignored what she said.

“Rey-“

“Don’t.”

“I said I was sorry.” _Sure,_ he was. What the hell was he thinking.

“Don’t talk to me.”

“fine.”

\---

Puffs of milky clouds rose from both of their mouths as they breathed in, only to disappear within a few seconds.

Rey balled her hands into fists before stretching them as they were already starting to tingle. Ben on the other hand looked calm and _warm_ , just bored and annoyed this had to happen to him.

She checked her phone. “Fuck.” They were already hanging up there for over an hour. “We’re going to miss dinner.”

“You think?” Was all he said. Asshole.

She called the others. The reception was horrible, but she got the message across.

After 5 minutes of playing candy crush on her phone she got a text saying the maintenance crew was on their way, but it could take hours before they were out of there and there was a snowstorm coming.

Fucking hell. Isn’t that long enough to get hypothermia?

“They said it could take hours before it’s fixed.”

Ben audibly sighed, and she suppressed a pang of guilt. He deserved none.

\---

An hour later in silence it started to get _really_ cold. The windows looked paper-thin and although it stopped the icy wind and snow from coming in, there was no chance that cabin would warm up just from their body heat. Rey was pretty sure the temperature had dropped too.

She got up to stretch her legs but struggled. After sitting in the lift for a such a long time, dangling, it seemed to get smaller and smaller. Ben seemed to be asleep, so unaware of it all, with his head against the window. She checked if his cheek wasn’t pressed into it, but he’d secured his skin with his shawl.

Outside, snow had started to fall down in thick chunks, and there was no sign of any rescue just yet. She hadn’t layered her clothes well and she had enough of her teeth chattering. So, she sat down next to him.

Slowly she inched closer, hoping he was sleeping deep enough so he wouldn’t wake up.

It wasn’t good enough so, she laid her head on his shoulder, trying not to freeze to death by using some of that warmth she knew he had. He flinched awake with a gasp and jerked his shoulder away. “What are you doing?”

She didn’t let up. “I’m freezing Ben. Please just let me warm myself, I remember you always run hot.”

He looked mad. “Don’t fucking say that, Rey, what the hell is wrong with you?”

That hurt. He knew better than to say something like that.

“I forgot to bring my thermal underwear okay?”

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Rey shivered, irritation and exhaustion kicking in. “What’s so wrong with it? You’d just be helping me out.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t say it like that.” He put his hands over his face, letting out a long breath and it was ridiculous the way he was acting at the double-entendre. She hadn’t even meant it to be ambiguous.

She was just so cold and angry and oh no. “What? You did it before, didn’t you?!”

It was an avalanche inside her chest. One small change, and all hell broke loose. An angry disruption sliding down in the shape of wild slabs of snow that would bury anything in its way. A ripple effect in its purest form.

At first, he looked gobsmacked, but it felt like a rehearsed reaction, as if he’d been practicing for what was to come. Was she that obvious?

Then he seemed to accept her words, for they were the truth, but he chewed rather hard on his lip when his face eventually turned sour, somehow sharper and angry. There was a short laugh that dissolved as quickly as it formed; his resolve was melting, snow before the sun.

He was struggling too.

“Look. What happened years ago was a big mistake! It’s fucking wrong!” And he was right, but it didn’t feel that way. Not even one of those times.

“Please, Ben.” And the lines were starting to get blurry. She wanted to be free of that biting chill, but she didn’t just say that, she left the meaning wide open for interpretation.

She felt his hot breath warming the tip of her nose when jerked closer.

“My name is Kylo now!”

It would never be to her. Not if it were for the wrong reasons.

“Ben,” she put a gloved hand on his cheek, and maybe by muscle memory, or an emotional reflex he leaned into it while his eyes screamed confusion. “Please.” She whispered.

His eyes went round, and he swallowed, biting down on his teeth.

Why did he look **that** good in a beanie?

It had been _so_ long.

With a sullen rush, Rey’s hand was snatched away, and she felt his lips on hers. Passionate. Needy.

She was grateful then, that their floating cabin was surrounded by mountain smog.

Frosty air long forgotten, she pushed her body against his, arms and hands trapped in-between.

They came up for air and she feared he might break this off. She herself couldn’t put a stop to it even if she was equally determined to. Not when being with him, _this_ , made her feel something.

She waited as he pondered, eyes wide and his eyebrows snapped together. For her this was easy. She hadn’t lived while he was gone, this was living, but she could tell he’d actively tried to run away from this. From her.

And Rey couldn’t let that happen anymore.

Climbing onto his lap, she put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him back into a kiss.

Deciding for him.

Relief came pouring in once she felt him react, equally eager. It was a messy kiss as they became undone.

He then nipped and kissed her just below her jawline and it was a tragedy how little skin she could give him to touch.

It wasn’t long before he had a hand down her pants, teasing her and then easing her open. He still knew how she liked it.

He fumbled with the fastenings of his ski-pants and for a moment Rey thought he was a bit nervous. But he had this curious grin plastered on his face not a second later and she knew she was in capable hands.

Snow still swirled around the cabin, and it was too cold to fully undress, so she just moved to push down her pants as well. When he saw this, Ben removed his thick snow jacket and swiftly laid it down before moving her on top of it, on the ground of the cabin. It was still radiating his warmth, and now she’d feel it all around her. she sighed, purely content.

Ben carefully nestled between her thighs, body over hers as he pinned her beneath him and covered her hands with his. Intertwining their fingers, she started panting in anticipation.

Three years of nothing. It was long overdue.

He kissed her with vigor, and she remembers why she didn’t click with anyone else. He’d ruined her.

She bit his lip and pulled down his pants further, now both bare. He stopped her from touching him with her cold hands which had her giggle, but then Rey revelled when she felt his hot engorged member nudging her.

“Ready?” He whispered.

Only the quiet breath of the mountain resounded. In this moment they were truly alone, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She nodded with a smile on her face, bringing her hands to his hips to help him thrust inside.

He was gentle, taking her with long sensual strokes, trying to avoid any swaying of the cabin. 

Yet the slow pace was driving her mad, and she felt his smug smile on her lips when she bucked her hips.

Ben responded with a harder thrust, but the cabin moved, and she gasped, tensing up so bad he moaned loud. A rosy glow rose to her cheeks as she hoped nobody could see them. In a different reality that could’ve been hot, but she’d rather not get caught banging her cousin.

“You’re fucking squeezing me.” He groaned.

She tried to relax. “Don’t go too hard.” Breathing through it, she was only half truthful.

“Are you sure?”

He slid in deeper, stretching her as flesh made way for his unrelenting pressure and she keened.

“Hmm? I remember you liking it a little rough.”

Ben held her face, thumb tracing the edge of her jaw before cupping her throat.

She might’ve liked it, but it was when she was safe, in a bed, on the ground.

It was hard forming a coherent sentence as he kept going.

“I- I-“ She bit her lip. “Fuck.”

“You make me do irrational things, Rey.”

“I saw that.”

“Yeah, but didn’t you feel fucking alive?” His eyes gleamed. She certainly felt fucked, as she was just that, currently.

She didn’t know how to answer that. Rey realised that even though she and him were alike in a lot of ways, he had his own problems, and she didn't really know him that well anymore. So, she kissed him, for she could always find some comfort in those perfect plush lips of his, warm against her own cold ones, probably turned blue.

“Fucking missed you.” He whispered huskily, driving in and out of her until her body quivered and shook under him.

Rey felt as if they were in a glass globe as the cabin shook, a light snow flurry surrounding them.

She did feel safe in his arms, so much so that the rattling of the gears didn’t startle her anymore.

And for a while she drifted out of her head, simply feeling the way he took her, with every ounce of passion he had in him.

He thumbed at her sensitive nub to help her along, and she was climbing fast.

She saw _stars_ when she came apart in his arms. Maybe from the altitude, or maybe from the way he kept thrusting until he found his own completion inside her.

His hot breath was heavy on her as they both recovered before putting their clothes back on.

He held her close. Her head nestled solid on his chest, and their hands intertwined, silently tucking themselves away from frigid, cold air.

“I don’t regret it. I never truly did.” He said quietly.

But before she could answer, the lights jumped on, dousing them in an ugly yellow hue. Rey squinted around uneasy and untangled herself from his warmth as everything felt out of place. She’d slipped.

Then the cabin started moving, and they went up. In _silence_.


End file.
